Jeffrey
Jeffrey is the main protagonist in the episode "The Walls". Jeffrey is a somewhat awkward young boy who recently moved into a new house with his parents. Upon his first day in the neighborhood he meets a kid named Chuck who tells him that an old man who used to live there died. Jeffrey wakes up in the middle of the night finding something under his bed. When he tells his parents, his dad Sean goes and looks but finds nothing out of the ordinary. Jeffrey reluctantly goes back to bed. While asleep, something sneaks into his room and takes his night light. Jeffrey asks his parents if they had any idea who had lived in the house before them but his parents tell him they don't know and ask why he is interested in knowing. Jeffrey tells them that a kid from the neighborhood told him that the previous owner had died and there was something wrong with the house. Sean tells him that the kid was just trying to scare him. Later that day, Chuck tells Jeffrey that the old man who used to live there had lots of sugar that he fed to the walls. If he didn't, terrible things would happen and two weeks later they found his stone cold body lying in sugar. Back in his room, Jeffrey hears something in the walls and follows it through the house until his dad asks what he's doing. Jeffrey says he heard something in the walls. His dad listens as well but doesn't hear anything and blames the house. His mom, who has just walked into the room with the laundry basket, asks if everything is fine. Sean tells her that everything is fine and she moves on into Jeffrey's bedroom. Sean thinks it might have been a squirrel or raccoon. His mom, Anna than walks into the room with the almost empty cake stand in her hands and tells them she found it in Jeffrey's closet and blames him for eating it. Jeffrey gets mad, saying that he didn't eat the cake and he doesn't want to pretend to he wants to live in a new house and locks himself in his room. While in his room the walls start making noise again. Jeffrey finds a hole in his wall and looks in it just in time to see one of his belongings that disappeared. He starts cutting through the walls but soon has something grab him and try to pull him through the wall. Something then tells him that if he tells anyone about the creature, it will "take" his parents. The creature lets go just in time for Jeffrey's parents to come into his bedroom. Jeffrey lies and tells them he is okay. The next morning Jeffrey meets Chuck and tells him what's been going on. They put motor oil in the newly bought syrup and Jeffrey returns home. After the plan failed, Chuck goes through some books and they find that the creature is a Klemit. Chuck gets bug bombs and the boys return to Jeffrey's house. They find a secret passage way and Jeffrey makes his way through it. He finds his missing stuff but before he can investigate more, the klemit finds him. Jeffrey gives it the syrup and asks if it will be his friend. The klemit ignores Jeffrey and demands for more syrup but Jeffrey sprays him with the bug bomb and runs away from the klemit. With the klemit following, he runs until he reaches Chuck. Chuck and Jeffrey call for help until Sean and Anna come. He is surprised to find out that his parents knew about the creature when they bought the house. Sean and Anna tell him that klemits bring the people who know about them good luck. But Jeffrey doesn't believe them, saying nothing good has happened to him, only his parents have been lucky. He blackmails them into letting him have a sleepover with Chuck. His parents are forced to sleep and Jeffrey's bed and the klemit keeps them up by demanding more syrup. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists